


Fashionably Late

by grimyoufuck



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Crying, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Edging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Suits, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimyoufuck/pseuds/grimyoufuck
Summary: Kinktober prompt day one: deepthroatBlaise is sick of Draco pushing the boundaries of 'fashionably late'. Draco refuses to apologise, but he does make it up to his boyfriend in other ways.





	Fashionably Late

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my partner for beta-ing this quickly. Kinktober prompt, so it's pwp. Have fun, Heathens.  
> Inspired by https://siriussly-serious.tumblr.com/post/177179355499/casually-walks-in-hello-gorgeous-how-have-you

Blaise looked at the time again and sighed. Forty minutes. The bastard was forty minutes late, even though he’d promised to be on time for once. Blaise could allow for five, maybe even ten minutes, but forty minutes? The bastard was taking the piss. Blaise paused, tugged at his sleeves, and fiddled with the cufflinks Draco had given him for his birthday. He sighed again, dropped his hands to his sides, and resumed pacing. 

Forty-five minutes. I’m going to kill him, Blaise thought. I’m finally going to do it. 

The doorbell rang, echoing around the flat. Blaise stood still for a moment, cursing himself for how worked up he was over Draco being late again. He should be used to it by now, Draco took the phrase ‘fashionably late’ to the extreme. Blaise walked over to the door, but didn’t open it and instead leant against it, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm down. 

“You’re late.” He said through the door, trying to keep his voice from shaking. 

“Only a little,” Draco attempted to reason, “You should know better by now.” Blaise bristled again. 

“You asshole. You promised you’d be on time.” 

“Things were busy at work. Let me in, Blaise.” 

“No.” 

“Open the door.” Draco replied, his voice softer this time, Blaise could only just hear him through the door. “Please.” 

Blaise sighed once more, the tension easing from his shoulders as he took the chain off of the door and opened it. He was only a little disappointed in himself for caving so easily this time, but Draco has always been his weakness, especially when he said please. 

On the other side of the door, Draco stood, a bunch of flowers wrapped up in dark purple tissue paper resting in his arms. A card was tucked into the top, Draco’s ridiculously ornate handwriting spelling out Blaise’s name. When Blaise finally turned his attention from the flowers to Draco, his breath caught in his throat. 

“Fuck. You look good, you bastard.” He said without realising. 

“Thank you?” Draco shifted from foot to foot. 

“Shut up, I’m supposed to be mad at you.” Blaise said quickly, looking Draco up and down again. His suit was impeccable, even after a supposedly long day at work. There was barely a crease to be seen on the smooth fabric. His tie was still tied in a windsor knot, his shirt pressed perfectly underneath his blazer. He didn’t have a hair out of place. 

Blaise wanted to ruin him. 

“Get inside.” 

Blaise stepped back from the door, keeping his eyes on Draco the whole time as the other man walked inside, his pace uncharacteristically slow. Blaise took the flowers from him and placed them on the side table next to the door. 

“You look extremely put together for a man who had a busy day and rushed over to see his boyfriend,” Blaise tilted his head and crossed his arms, as he looked Draco up and down again. Draco squirmed under his gaze. 

“I never said I rushed over,” Draco replied, attempting to keep up his usual bravado. Blaise smirked. 

“Of course not. Why would you?” 

“Blaise-” 

“-If the next words out of your mouth aren’t ‘I’m sorry, sir’ then don’t say anything at all,” Blaise interrupted him. Draco’s mouth snapped shut and a pink flush began to spread across his cheeks. He stayed quiet. 

“I thought not.” Blaise sighed again, more dramatically than before. He walked back into the flat, brushing past Draco. He ignored the other man as he sat down on the arm of the sofa, lit a cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke. He felt the tension leave his body with the smoke. Draco shifted awkwardly again, the pink flush on his cheeks darkening more. 

“Blaise,” he began. Blaise blew out another cloud of smoke. Draco stepped closer. “I can make it up to you,” 

“Can you?” Blaise asked, taking a final draw from his cigarette before putting it out. Draco took another step forward. He was close enough to lean down and press their foreheads together.

“Please, sir…” Draco said, his voice barely a whisper as he kissed Blaise softly, “Please sir, let me make it up to you.” 

Blaise raised a hand slowly, and ran his fingers through Draco’s hair, messing up the perfectly placed strands. Draco leaned into his touch, his eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Blaise tugged his hair and pulled him close again. He held Draco still, their lips millimetres apart. Blaise took in the sight of Draco, his eye closed, skin flushed already. He loved working Draco up, but this wasn’t enough, not yet. 

He closed the gap, kissing Draco properly. Their lips fit together the way they had a million times before. Blaise counted it a success when Draco melted into the kiss and tried to press closer to him, his hands forming fists in the lapels of Blaise’s jacket. 

He slid his tongue along Draco’s lip, making the other man whimper softly and part his lips. Their tongues slipped together, another moan was coaxed out of Draco as he shuddered. Blaise tugged his hair again, pulling Draco even closer, as he spread his legs, giving him room. Draco moved into the space eagerly, pressing up against Blaise, and shifting to kiss the corner of the other man’s mouth and lick at his lips. Blaise’s own breath was coming quicker now as he pressed his hips up against Draco’s. They both moaned again, and Draco buried his face in Blaise’s neck, pressing kisses along the skin there, before biting down. Blaise hissed and tugged at Draco’s hair. 

“I didn’t say you could do that,” He reprimanded. 

“But I wanted to,” Draco replied, his voice rough already, “I want to make you feel good, sir.” 

Blaise tugged Draco’s hair again, making the other man look him in the eye. 

“Get on your knees.”

“Sir?” 

“You heard me.” He gently pushed at Draco’s shoulder, easing him down onto his knees. 

“Are you going to give me a pillow at least?” the man asked. Blaise rolled his eyes in response. 

“Don’t be such a princess.” He said, shifting on the arm of the sofa to get more comfortable before undoing his trousers and pushing them down to his thighs. He heard Draco’s breath hitch, and watched smugly as the other man leaned into him automatically, his lips parted, his hands already resting on Blaise’s thighs. Blaise pushed him back. 

“I didn’t say you could do that.” He repeated. 

Draco whined. Actually whined. Blaise shivered at the sound, and held onto Draco’s chin with one hand, using the other to stroke himself through his underwear. 

“Do you want this?” He asked, forcing Draco to look up at him. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated. He nodded eagerly. 

“Please, sir,” it came out as barely a whisper. Blaise pushed his underwear down, and leaned back, gesturing at his cock. 

“Go on then, make it up to me.” 

Draco wasted no time. He kneeled up, pressing his face into Blaise’s crotch, nuzzling the base of his cock, practically purring. Blaise ran his hands through Draco’s hair again, messing it up even more than before. He gripped the platinum strands, looping them around his fingers and tugging slightly, pulling Draco away. Draco whimpered softly again and began pressing small kisses up the length of Blaise’s dick. Blaise moaned softly, his breath quickening again as he watched Draco. Draco flushed again under Blaise’s gaze, he wanted nothing more than to have Blaise’s dick in his mouth, but the other man kept stopping him. He whined again. 

“Please, sir,” he whispered, “Please let me suck your dick.” 

Blaise’s control crumbled. He tugged Draco’s hair again, holding him in position as he pushed into his mouth. Draco moaned happily as soon as the tip of Blaise’s dick passed his lips. He tried to edge forwards to take more. He desperately wanted more. Blaise couldn’t refuse him. He loosened his grip and let Draco take as much of him as he wanted, as much as he could. 

Blaise choked on a moan when Draco began bobbing his head, taking Blaise’s cock deeper each time. He clutched frantically at Draco’s hair and the sofa. He panted, watching the other man. 

Draco looked like he was in heaven. He looked up at Blaise as he finally took him into his throat. He did his best to swallow around him, choked slightly, but didn’t stop. Blaise panted roughly. 

“Steady… Steady, sweetheart…” he said softly, stroking Draco’s cheek. The other man’s eyes were watering slightly, but he was refusing to let any tears spill. Blaise slowly guided Draco, making him go slower this time. Draco moaned around him again, pressed his tongue up against Blaise’s cock, hollowed his cheeks out to make his mouth as tight as possible for his boyfriend. Blaise moaned each time he rocked into Draco’s mouth. 

Bit by bit, Draco took him deeper again, easing Blaise into his throat. Blaise moaned again, louder than before when his cock was surrounded by tight, wet heat. His legs shook slightly. Draco panted roughly through his nose, but held onto Blaise’s hips when he tried to move back. Blaise stayed still. Draco took a moment, before slowly bobbing his head again, pushing Blaise’s cock deeper and deeper into his throat. Blaise moaned each time and swore under his breath. Draco swallowed again, his throat becoming even tighter. Blaise choked on another moan and doubled over. 

“Draco, my good boy,” he panted. 

Draco preened at the praise, hummed around him. He continued to bob his head, taking Blaise as deep as he could. Blaise tipped his head back, moaning loudly again. He tugged Draco’s hair, trying to warn him. Draco kept going, holding onto Blaise’s hips again. Blaise swore and moaned again, legs shaking as he finished. Draco took it in his stride, barely choking this time. He just moaned happily, appreciatively, as hot cum hit the back of his throat. He swallowed all he could, the sensations too much for Blaise’s sensitive dick as he slowly pulled out. 

Spit and cum had collected at the corners of Draco’s mouth. Wanting to do it before Draco could, Blaise wiped his thumb along Draco’s chin, cleaning up the mess, before licking his own thumb clean. Draco breathed heavily. Blaise pulled him up and kissed him deeply. Draco shivered, and moaned into the kiss. He pushed his tongue into Blaise’s mouth, and Blaise could taste himself on the other man’s tongue. He moaned softly, and his dick twitched in a desperate attempt to get hard again. 

Draco was the first to pull away from the kiss. He kept close, and their breath mingled, Blaise’s still smelling faintly like smoke. Draco found it intoxicating. 

“Sir” 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

“Am I forgiven?” A smile tugged at Blaise’s lips, even as he rolled his eyes. 

“Of course.” Blaise replied. He could never stay mad at Draco after all. 

“Are you going to get me off now?” Draco asked. 

Blaise raised his eyebrows and stared at him. An idea crossed his mind and he smirked.

“In forty-five minutes.” Blaise said bluntly, pulling up his trousers and underwear, and leaving a dumbfounded, and still very aroused, Draco in his living room.


End file.
